


Ambrosia

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Flowers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Language of Flowers, Riddles, Secret Crush, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 19 - MessageMysterious letters, curious riddles and the language of flowers...
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Paneville





	Ambrosia

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50800784373/in/dateposted-public/)

“Hey Parkie,” Millie called from the sofa in the deserted common room. Pansy didn’t reply before dumping her bag on the floor and throwing herself down on the opposite couch. 

“No one told me that Slughorn was such a twat!” she groaned into the cushion cover. “He hates me, I can tell. It doesn’t matter what I do. I could make the hardest potion know to man, and he wouldn’t even notice.” She growled in frustration as some of the eighth year Ravenclaws walked in talking amongst themselves. They waved a tentative greeting before sitting at the table, spreading their books and papers over it in what looked to be a long study session. 

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating,” Millie said flatly as she paged through her fantastic beasts books. 

“I am not! You weren’t there. The man is utterly insufferable!”

“Do you think there are any dragons in the forbidden forest?” She asked distantly

“What?” Pansy demanded incredulously as she sat up, looking at her friend pouring over the book. “Give me that!” She said, pulling the book from her friend’s lap. 

“No! Give it back!” Millie cried desperately as she tried to grab at it. Pansy ignored her and looked at the book. She grinned when the image of a handsome red-haired wizard stared up at her from between the dragon pages. She grinned. 

“Red hair, freckles and by the looks of the background, absolute disregard for his personal safety… must be a Weasley! Is that the one that works with Dragons?” she asked, lowering her voice before sitting next to her friend on the sofa. She handed the book back and watched as Millie’s face softened at seeing the photo again. 

“It’s Charlie.” She murmured as she stroked the photo. The door to the shared common room opened admitting another group of louder people this time. Pansy knew without turning that it would be the Gryffindors. She could feel him like a magnet approaching and longed to turn around but fought it. “We got together while we were fixing the astronomy tower over the summer,”

The noisy students flowed around the sofa’s like a river around a rock, coming around both sides to congregate at one of the other clusters of chairs. Pansy chanced to raise her eyes, just to catch sight of him without him knowing. “He’s so brave and kind.” Millie continued as her own eye sought Neville out. She found him and met his eyes. There was a moment when neither of them said anything before she hurriedly looked away, she had not been prepared for him to catch her watching him and felt as though she had spilt all her secrets before him. 

“That’s very nice Mills, but I need a shower.” She announced abruptly, feeling flustered and embarrassed as she headed towards their rooms, before realising she had left her bag. She paused for a moment, wondering whether her ego could take the embarrassment of going back for it. It couldn’t as she felt his eyes on her back. She took a deep breath and continued on to their room, where she could drown her mortification. 

~~~

She pointedly ignored him through the next few days, determined to make up for her lapse in judgement. However, it didn’t stop her eyes from scanning the faces in the grand hall when she entered. She could see the back of his head as he sat with Lovegood and the Weasley girl. She wondered jealously whether one of them was his girlfriend, or maybe even both, she’d heard of stranger arrangements. She made her way to an empty space with her charms book, hoping to have a quiet meal before returning to her rooms for a relaxing bath. She was halfway through chewing on her salmon sandwich where she noticed someone looming over her. She steeled herself for another attack, having been in this position before. Still, when she raised her eyes, she was surprised to see the blonde Ravenclaw standing in front of her, the strange glasses perched on her head like a hairband. 

Pansy looked around, unsure what was about to happen and wondering whether there was anyone who would back her up if needed. Something about the girl unnerved her. 

“Can I help you, Lovegood?”

“I don’t need any help, not really,” She replied in that strangely distant voice she had. “Thought you could use ours though,” She continued. 

“Excuse me?” Pansy asked, dropping her hand with the sandwich away from her mouth. 

“You look lonely, and we wondered whether you wanted to sit with us?” She asked motioning to the Weasley and Neville. Neville wasn’t looking, and the redhead looked less than impressed. 

“I highly doubt that,” Pansy said, turning her attention back to the blonde. “Weasley looked annoyed that you’re even over here speaking to me,”

“Ginny doesn’t see it yet, but you two are going to be fast friends,” Pansy knew her face was a mask of quizzical disbelief as her eyebrow rose, almost meeting her hairline. 

“Again, I highly doubt that,” She put down the sandwich with a sigh. She wondered whether the house-elves would be able to make her something so that she wasn’t seen smuggling food from the hall like a desperate scavenger. She shot another glance to the Ravenclaw’s friends and felt a jolt when Neville glanced around curiously at her too. There went her appetite, buried in a swarm of butterflies. She shook her head and stood. “Thank you for your very generous invitation, Lovegood, but unfortunately I must decline. I’ve just remembered an essay that needs to be finished before the end of the day.”

“Oh, really? What subject?” 

What subject? She paled, she was up to date on all her work except for that which had been assigned today. “Astronomy,” She muttered weakly. 

“Oh, the one about myths and the milky way?” She asked brightly. “I haven’t started mine either, I’ll join you.” She decided as she started to gather up some food, wrapping it in napkins before following a reluctant Pansy out of the hall. 

~~~

“Hey, Parkie! What’s this?” Millie called from the bedroom as Pansy wiped her face free of make-up. 

“Huh?” She called back “What’s what?” she waited for a moment for a response before continuing to clean and moisturise her skin. 

“Somebody has a letter,” Millie said from the doorway, dangling a deep green envelope from her fingers. 

“Not me, I got all my post this morning,” Pansy replied, unconcerned. No one wrote to her any more, except for her parents and Draco.

“Then why does it have your name on it, and why are there flowers with it? Are you holding out on me? Do you have a boyfriend?” Pansys mind flashed to Neville as her heart gave a sudden, loud thump. She shook her head, that was impossible! 

“Are you joking?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. “Half of the student body hates me, and the other half are hideous, I don’t think so!” she announced confidently. 

“You won’t mind me opening this letter for you then?” She teased smugly, and Pansy shrugged. Millie stopped and frowned at the reaction. “You really don’t know who this letter is from, do you?” She asked seriously. 

“Nope, nor do I care, It’s probably cursed, so watch yourself!” She warned as she started to brush her teeth. 

“It’s not cursed. Also…” Millie called from the other room. “It’s not hate mail either, these aren’t just any flowers…” There was a long silence, and she almost forgot her roommate was in the other room. 

“Flowers?” She asked as she left the bathroom, catching sight of her friend and her confused face. 

“It’s Jonquil and a Pansy as well as a riddle,” She frowned as she handed Pansy the forest green parchment, the daffodil and the Pansy. Her eyes met Millies for an instant, the meaning behind the flowers clear. “Pansy for ‘think of me’ and a Jonquil for ‘returning affection,” Millie muttered as Pansy’s eyes scanned the words as she tried to figure out the answer. 

“Like a finger reaching high, I’m home to many who love to fly. Letters, memos, messages of love, reach me first from high above. Eight PM.” Pansy frowned, before looking at the clock. 

“It’s quarter past seven, you’d better get ready, you’ll need to leave soon!”

“No, I don’t,” Pansy insisted as she lowered herself onto the bed, she was already changed and ready for sleep. 

“What? How can you not want to know what this is about?” 

“It’s probably some elaborate plan to ambush and beat me, You remember what happened with Hannah in the first week!” Pansy warned. 

“She got hers, though, didn’t she?” Millie grinned. “It was nice of Neville and that other Gryffindor to help. Not sure McGonagall would have believed you otherwise. 

“Yeah,” Pansy muttered before looking at the letter again. “Whoever wrote it is crap at riddles though, It’s obviously the Owlery,” She snorted throwing the message down before running her brush through her hair. 

“Do you want me to come with you? I really want to know what this is about. If it’s not a ploy, it seems ever so romantic!”

She wanted to say no, but looking at the deep claret and white Pansy and the bright gold of the Jonquil, she nodded before standing and getting dressed again. Something told her that if she didn’t follow the instructions, she would forever regret it. 

~~~ 

Thirty minutes later found them walking down the steep path towards the rickety tower that was the owlery. The place looked deserted as they neared, and Pansy felt like her senses were in overdrive as her eyes strained against the darkness, and her ears strained to hear any sign that this was a trap. The night was silent and peaceful as they moved up the steps, having finally reached the tower. 

She turned to her friend before stepping inside, casting a Lumos charm filling the cylindrical room with a pale white light. The tower was nearly empty as all the occupants were out hunting. Moving her wand around something blue caught her eye. Stepping tentatively closer, she raised her wand, finding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. 

“Oh Pansy, they’re beautiful, What do they say?”

“Iris, Lilac and Lillies,”

“What type of lilies?” Millie asked, stepping next to her. 

“White,” She said, her mouth suddenly dry. 

“So blue Irises for faith and hope, white Lilies for modesty, and Lilacs for early love?” Millie whistled with a shake of her head. “Wow, Pans!” 

Pansy could only nod mutely as she reached for the bouquet. The scents from it were heavenly as she gently lifted it. “Hey, there’s another note,” she said, bending to collect the fallen card. She opened it and held it up for Pansy to read, lighting her own wand. 

“It’s another riddle,” Pansy murmured,

“And another time,” Millie pointed out. 

“Made of bricks, I am not. For many young, I am their cot. My bedding is not white nor clean. You can see through me, despite being green. Nine pm, please come alone.”

“Come alone?” they muttered together. “Not sure I trust that,” Pansy admitted quietly. 

“Come on, what bully would go to the bother of giving you flowers first?” Millie snorted “They’re not even funeral flowers,” Pansy smirked and bumped her friend playfully. “So where do you think it means next?”

“I’m not sure my mind keeps going back to our old common room.” Pansy frowned “But I don’t think that’s right,”

“For many young, I am their cot? Sounds like a dorm, but cot makes it sound younger… like a nursery or something,” Millie mused.

“Why would a nursery have dirty linen?” Pansy screwed up her nose in disgust, ignoring the obvious connotations. She took a deep sniff of the wonderful flowers as she troked the satin petals. 

“A dorm or nursery not made out of bricks, that you can see right through?” Millie muttered 

“Doesn’t sound very private, does it?” Pansy frowned. Her heart had started to beat nervously. If they couldn’t figure this out, she would never know who the flowers were from, nor who had gone to so much effort for her. 

Millie growled in frustration. “This is why I wasn’t chosen for Ravenclaw! I would have spent seven years camped outside the bloody door, unable to get in!”

“If only there was a clue,” Pansy hummed, sniffing her flowers again. She felt the first from the bottom of the stems on her palm and frowned before rubbing it on her skirt. A sudden stroke of inspiration. “Dirt!” She cried. 

“What?” Millie asked, turning to her. 

“The clue is the dirt!” 

Millie stood looking at her, and even in the dim light thrown out by their wands, she could see the confused scepticism in her gaze. 

"Bedding isn’t white or clean, the bed for plants – dirt. Cot for young, you were right with a nursery. Can see right through glass - which isn’t brick,”

“The greenhouses!” Millie cried with understanding. “Always so obvious once you know the answer!” Pansy nodded, feeling the relief as they left the owlery. 

“We need to hurry!”

“Hang on, it doesn’t say which greenhouse,” Millie pointed out as she slowly walked down the steps behind her. 

“Maybe it’ll be obvious when we get there,”

“We?” Millie asked and laughed “Hell no! It said to come alone! This is all for you. No way I’m ruining whatever this is!” she said, pointing between the note and flowers before handing the letter to Pansy. “There’s also no way I’m running up there! I was not made for running. I’ll see you back in the room where I will want to hear EVERYTHING!”

Pansy laughed as she turned and ran up the steps, taking them two at a time until she reached the top. She breathed heavily as she tried to stop herself, thinking of Neville waiting in the greenhouses for her. Wandering through the grounds, she wondered what her reaction would be if it wasn’t the Gryffindor. By the time she reached the wood and glass buildings she almost didn’t want to venture in, worried that it could be some random person and not who she hoped it could be.

She paused for a moment, feeling her heart drop. Millie had been right, the note said nothing about which greenhouse and all the greenhouses looked empty. She looked at her watch and frowned when the large hand reached twelve, and there was still no sign of any activity. She sighed as her heart dropped before starting to turn back to the dorms. 

A glow of light caught her eye. And she turned, feeling her hope rekindled. She moved towards it, hoping it wasn’t Filch on the prowl. The glow was pale and silvery, like the glimmer of a Lumos charm. Greenhouse one glowed like a lighthouse as she floated towards it like a moth. She pushed open the stiff door and looked around, expecting to see someone, but once again, the room appeared empty. In the centre, perched on a stool sat another gift. This was a simple jar filled with cornflowers and bluebells and a single red carnation. Her breath caught at the sight and the meaning, and she was almost too nervous about stepping closer. 

Cornflowers for hope in love, Bluebells for consistency and the red carnation, my heart aches for you.” She moved forward, touching the petals with her fingers. Another note leant against the jar which she collected with trembling hands. 

“I have wanted to tell you on so many occasions, in so many ways how you make me feel, but I’ve never been able to find the words, or gather the courage. I hope, being a pureblood that the language of the flowers has not been lost on you. Still, if that is the case, let me simply start by saying that I like you, very much and would like it very much if you would consider courting me.” She clutched at her throat as she reread the letter. before more words appeared 

“Turn around,”

She held her breath, her bouquet in hand as she slowly turned, wondering who she would see. 

She couldn’t keep the tears from her eyes nor the smile from her face where Neville stood behind her, looking down at her, awkwardly hopeful as he pulled at his hair.

“Yes, you stupid Gryffindork!” She smirked, taking in his lopsided smile as he stepped closer. “These flowers are beautiful. I will consider your offer.” She nodded before looking up at him, staring into his dark eyes. Finally feeling confident enough to meet them, knowing that he met hers with equal willingness. 

“May I kiss you?” he whispered, touching her elbow. 

“You may,” she consented as he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed as his warm lips touched hers, sparking her blood and thrilling her senses. She let her hands wander to his face, stroking the hair just behind his ear. She had never been kissed like this before and never wanted to be kissed in any other way as he pulled her closer. 

“So?” He asked, pulling away to speak against her lips. 

“So what?” She responded.

“Have you considered my offer?” he asked with a smile. 

“I have, and I consent.” She grinned before he kissed her again. 

“Good,” he murmured again pressing his lips back to hers, pulling her deeper in. His kisses were utter ambrosia as she tasted him. Ambrosia flowers for the love she returned.


End file.
